This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2004-13780, filed on Feb. 28, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an encryption engine (e.g., an Advanced Encryption Standards (AES) engine), which may have a copy protection function, a register and methods for the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In conventional digital televisions, broadcasting data may be illegally accessed and/or copied. Although authorized subscribers may receive broadcasting data transmitted by a broadcasting company, if a subscriber records the broadcasting data, recorded broadcasting data may be copied. To protect broadcasting data from being copied, an illegal copy protection engine may be used. The illegal copy protection engine may encrypt received broadcasting data, store the encrypted data, encrypt a key used to encrypt the data and store the encrypted key. When viewing the stored data, the illegal copy protection engine may first decrypt first the stored encrypted key, and then decrypt the data using the decrypted key.
A conventional illegal copy protection engine may be implemented using a data encryption (e.g., a data encryption standard (DES)) algorithm. The Data Encryption algorithm may be unstable and, subsequently, another encryption standard (e.g., an advance encryption standard (AES)) algorithm may be used.